


teyla emmagan and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad mission

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BAMF Teyla Emmagan, Broken Bones, Character(s) of Color, F/M, Framing Story, Humor, Missions Gone Wrong, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Teyla returns from a mission that had gone hilariously awry and of course, John, Rodney and Elizabeth want to know what happened to make it so.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewok_nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ewok_nightmare).



> This lovely gift was for **Ewok_Nightmare** For the SGA Secret Santa, who asked for: _Teyla being BAMF,_
> 
> I hope you like Ronon and Teyla, usually I write Sparky and even if I write Gen with John it turns out to be Sparky shippy, so to be safe and since you gave room for shipping Teyla and anyone, I thought doing which I also love and I write as often as I can Teyla and Ronon. So I hope you enjoy and I would say Merry Christmas but I am Jewish so Happy Holidays!

**_Now:_ **

It had been six hours since Ronon and Teyla’s last contact and John Sheppard was growing concerned. Between Ronon’s days as a Soldier on Sateda and Teyla’s former position as an Athosian Leader the two of them were the most diligent and responsible when it came to the check in time when others sometimes skipped or were an hour late. Hell sometimes they checked in more than they were supposed to.

Them missing the call them and being hours late, meant that something was wrong. 

“John I am sure Ronon and Teyla are fine..,” Elizabeth said as she walked over to where he was sitting on the gateroom steps. “They are our strongest members. They probably lost radio signal….seriously John….staring at the Gate isn’t-”

The alarm sounded indicated an unscheduled offworld activation. John rose to stand at Elizabeth’s side taking a sharp breath into his lungs. Moments later Ronon and Teyla walked into the place nearly disheveled, their hair a mess, and their clothes were ripped and covered in Dirt.

Teyla, god knows how, was particularly carrying Ronon into the room. From the looks of John’s angle, he broke his leg.

“What the hell happened?!” John asked as he ran down the gate room steps.

“Don’t ask me,” Teyla snapped as she settled Ronon down on one of the Gate steps to await a med team. Whatever happened, was enough to cause the usually patient Athosian to snap.

“You are four hours late one of my teammates is injured,” John bellowed in concern, “I am concern…”

“Fine….we were on our way to the village when….”

_**Six Hours Earlier:** _

“You know I am glad we are doing this alone mission together,” Ronon said looking at Teyla with a small smile. It was bizarre, the usually tough Satedan native was somehow much different around her in private. She couldn’t put her finger on it as to why. Maybe because they had a lot of in common when it came to their lives when one really thought about it, “I usually have a great time around you...you know maybe when we get back we should what does Sheppard call it….Hang out in private.”

Teyla’s eyes widened. She knew what this was. Being the leader of the Athosians plenty of men and even women from various cultures including her own found her desirable and asked her for some alone time even dinner.  
Usually she was keen on knowing who was courting her. She should have seen the signs Ronon was attracted to her. Then again so many things happened on Atlantis, Wraith attacks, scrimmages with Genii, Colonel Sheppard getting kidnapped by some angry villagers or Acastus Kolya for the tenth millionth time, sometimes it was hard to even realize any subtle personal changes

Not that she was offended or alarmed. She didn’t want to admit it aloud she found herself attracted to her fellow Pegasus Galaxy native. She was just shocked Ronon was so quickly asking her after everything he had been through. After quickly going through her pros and cons of a possible courtship between her and Ronon she came to her decision.

“I would definitely like-” Teyla didn’t even finish her sentence. Ronon made a loud grunt and suddenly disappeared. Frantic, she looked around seeing where he could have went when finally she heard a voice cried out.

“Curse the Satedan Gods!” 

She turned to see a big gaping hole in the ground. Ronon was there, surrounded by leaves and broken branches, and the giant usually fierce Satedan did not look amused. 

“Get me...OUT OF HERE!” He growled.

**_Now:_ **

“A hole?” John asked.

“Yes….a hole,” Teyla answered exasperated. “The inhabitants of this planet make traps to trap any Wraith who is performing a ground assault. It’s actually quite effective. Many Wraith ended up being buried under mountains of Rubble and usually starved to death. Legend has it it’s how Wingheart the Terrible one of the most deadly Wraith Queens in history met her end. But unfortunately this is not the first incident where an ally accidently fell in one.”

“I am hoping you ran to village to get some help,” Rodney, who now joined in the conversation added...mainly because he wanted to know what was powerful enough to break the might Ronon Dex’s leg. 

“Well unfortunately the village was an hour’s walk away, there was no signals with the coms and obviously Ronon couldn’t climb out because of his leg. So I had to try to do it myself….”

**_Two Hours Earlier:_ **

Maybe she should have not watched those movies with laser swords and metal men in black John Sheppard so urged her to watch. Despite Teyla’s strength and ability to fight men twice her size, the main female of those movies gave her unrealistic expectations Teyla could do more than just….fight men.

She had found a rope in a backpack and passed it down to Ronon who tied it around his waist. The poor Satedan could barely stand on two feet. Teyla hoped with her pulling at the rope could give him some leverage.

“Ready?” Teyla asked.

“I think this is a bad idea,” Ronon warned.

“It’s that or waiting down here and for a hour while I get the villagers...and with what you told me about your fears about being buried alive I don’t think leaving you alone is a good idea.”

The Satedan sighed and looked at Teyla. It was basically Ronon’s way of saying gods, she was right. 

“Alright let’s do this.” 

Teyla took a deep breath and kept her feet grounded on the floor. She found her center and started stepping backgrounds. Already her back and arms were screaming in pain from Ronon’s weight, but she was determined. No man or beast or Genii war lord was going to stop her from getting Ronon out of that hole and out to safety. 

_**Now:** _

“Let me guess,” Rodney taunted while folding his arms, “either the rope snapped and you had no choice to go to the village or the rope snapped and you fell in with him.”

“On the contrary I managed to pull him out,” Teyla corrected. A proud grin formed on her face amongst her tired features. At least there was something about the experience she was happy about. She always seemed to enjoy moments like this where she managed to find out strength she didn’t even know she had.

“You a 5’5 woman pulled a 6’4 man out of a hole!” 

Elizabeth snorted and folded her arms.

“Princess Leia played by a 5’1 probably 100 pound Carrie Fisher managed to choke a two ton slug with a chain she wore around her neck,” She said. Rodney’s eyes widened in shock. “What you don’t think I know my Star Wars….I had such a crush on Harrison Ford back then to the point where I saw all his movies...actually still do...he’s pretty good looking for an old man.”

“Well that explains a lot,” Rodney sighed. His eyes slightly turning over to John.

“What is that supposed to mean?” The colonel asked folding his arms.

A cheeky grin formed on Rodney’s cheeks.

“Have you told Elizabeth ‘I know’ lately?”

Elizabeth furrowed her brow. John with his face bright red placed his hands on his hips. 

“I think we should let Teyla finish the story and explain the ripped clothing.”

“Sure….” Rodney teased before coughing under his breath: _“Han Solo.”_

Teyla ignoring Rodney being his….normal childish self continued on to finish the story. 

**_10 Minutes Earlier:_ **

It was honestly much easier to walk with Ronon leaning on Teyla’s side and limping than it was pulling him out of that hole. The fact that Ronon still couldn’t put that much pressure on his leg actually made it a bit easier to move.

With only a few breaks in between they made great time. There was only about at most a half an hour back to the gate. In fact she could see over the rolling hills of the lush and colorful green ground with just a pathway in the middle.

“I am sorry this mission turned out to be a disaster,” Ronon sighed as they continued moving.

“Trust me Ronon I have been on worst missions,” Teyla responded with a small comforting smile, “honestly you falling into a hole is honestly no big-”

Suddenly she felt it. A familiar chill rush down her spine. She knew what it meant. Everytime she felt it she felt terror and fear. But this time it was different. She was annoyed that on all days and at the worst possible moment...THIS had to happen.

“Teyla?” Ronon asked in concern raising an eyebrow.

As if it was a timed reaction, wraith darts starting flying over her head. Teyla looked up and took a sharp breath.

“YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” She growled. 

“You go on without me….I rather deal with being a runner again than have you get hurt on my accord.”

“Like hell I am leaving you here.”

It could have been anything. It could have been the fact that Ronon had just finally asked to court her and she didn’t want to miss this opportunity. It could have been her body’s surge of adrenaline at the sign of a wraith attack. Hell it could have been the fact she was just….done. But something had kicked in, and to Ronon’s shock and awe she managed the large Satedan who was twice her size off the ground.

Her muscles were screaming. She was going to wake up and regret this tomorrow, but she had to get back to the gate. With a growl which sounded like a war cry...she managed to run as fast as her feet could carry her down the rolling hills and back towards home, dodging every explosion and wrath dart beam back to the gate. 

**_Now:_ **

“It sounds like one of those stories about mother’s who manage to lift a SUV to save their children,” John said with a nod as he patted Teyla on the back, “yet for some reason I am not at all shocked before, maybe it’s because well..it’s you….you are like Xena…”

“Or like Princess Leia,” Elizabeth added. 

“No...Princess Leia would be Elizabeth….after all can’t have a Han Solo without a Princess Leia!” Rodney teased he turned John, “can’t you Han?” 

“THAT’S IT!” John growled. He raised his fist before chasing the scientist out of the gate room. Elizabeth sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose. 

“Children all of them,” She murmured, “well I got to stop the two of them from killing each other. You are going to be alright or do you need to see Carson?”

Teyla smiled lightly and nodded.

“I may be sore for the next couple of days but with a bit stretching I think I’ll recover quickly,” She answered. Elizabeth gave a smile and ran off to break up the possible fight that was happening between John and Rodney.

Teyla sighed and turned her head. The medics had just finished putting Ronon into the stretcher. Thinking she should check on him she turned and walked over to Ronon’s side. The Satedan looked up at Teyla and smiled.

“You know you didn’t have literally almost break your back trying to save me,” Ronon said.

“Well,” Teyla responded looking down at her feet for a moment before looking up back at Ronon, “you are my teammate…..and I do care a lot about you.” Probably in Teyla’s terms it meant only one thing _she really liked him too._

They stared at each other for a long moment as Ronon’s leg was propped up by the medics, most likely to be set up for x rays. Finally the Satedan broke the silence.

“So does this mean you are taking up my offer to you know...hang out in private.”

“Definitely.”

“Looking forward to it.”

As Ronon was wheeled away, Teyla smiled brightly. 

This mission was an absolute failure, but she did get something accomplished. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
